Can't be perfect
by OriginalAwesomeSauce
Summary: What happens when Captain Pike finds McCoy singing in the shower? Read to find out!


**Title: Can't be perfect.**

**Summary: McCoy has a fight with his father. Afterwards, Pike catches him singing in the shower.**

**Pairing: Dr. McCoy/Captain Pike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I, also, do not own the song 'Perfect'**

**Okay, so… I'm also writing a Bones/Scotty story. That's probably my second favorite couple. I'm gonna have to go with this as my first, I just haven't gotten this up yet. (If you haven't noticed, my common factor is Karl Urban) I've had this written for a few months now, but I kept changing the song… I think this fits well enough. I hope y'all enjoy this. **

**Chris' POV**

_Hey Dad look at me  
>Think back and talk to me<br>Did I grow up according  
>To plan?<br>Do you think I'm wasting  
>My time doing things I<br>Wanna do?  
>But it hurts when you<br>Disapprove all along  
><em>

I hear McCoy's Music… Not that I mind really, I just hate that every time he has a fight with someone he's blasting his music. Poor kid, he's gonna blow his ears out. I think I should go check on him…. I approach his door, no answer. I use the override code. I look around and I don't see him. I walk around and hear the music. I keep walking towards the bathroom and realize that, this time, it's McCoy who's singing. 

And now I try hard to make it  
>I just want to make you proud<br>I'm never gonna be good  
>Enough for you<br>I can't pretend that  
>I'm alright<br>And you can't change me

I never knew he could sing… I wonder what happened… I just wanna make sure he's alright.. that, and I don't want him waking anyone else up. I mean, it's midnight… Yeah, I'll wait for him to get out. I talk to myself way too much.

'Cuz we lost it all  
>Nothing lasts forever<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be Perfect<br>Now it's just too late  
>And we can't go back<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be Perfect<p>

I lay down on his bed, focusing purely on his voice. It's quite soothing, actually. No… bad Chris… You're probably old enough to be his father. Stop thinking about him like that… Still, it does seem quite pleasant…

I try not to think  
>About the pain I feel inside<br>Did you know you used to be  
>My hero?<br>All the days  
>You spent with me<br>Now seem so far away  
>And it feels like you don't<br>Care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
>I just want to make you proud<br>I'm never gonna be good  
>Enough for you<br>I can't stand another fight  
>And nothing' alright<p>

He puts a lot of emotion and effort into everything he does… even singing in the shower… I'm glad he's working on this ship… It makes me feel safe – even if I am an old man.

'Cuz we lost it all  
>Nothing lasts forever<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be Perfect<br>Now it's just too late  
>And we can't go back<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be Perfect<p>

Nothing's gonna change  
>The things that you said<br>Nothing's gonna make this  
>Right again<br>Please don't turn your back  
>I can't believe it's hard<br>Just to talk to you  
>But you don't understand<p>

I wonder if he's getting ready to get out… He's starting to make it sound more like talking than singing… Hmmm… Even him talking sounds amazing… I might actually let myself fall for him if I were ten, fifteen, years younger… Well, I might let myself fall for him and actually _show it_, anyway. It's too late for just plain falling for him.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
>Nothing lasts forever<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be Perfect<br>Now it's just too late  
>And we can't go back<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be Perfect <em>

I hear the water turn off. I wait, laying down, eyes open. My arms are behind my head, and I'm smiling, amused. I see the bathroom door open, and McCoy comes out… In just a towel. He whistles, momentarily unaware of my presence. "Uh… Captain Pike?" "Hello doctor." "Is there any reason you're in my room?" "How about you get dressed, and _then _we'll talk." He nods in agreement, and hurries into the bathroom.

McCoy comes out. He's wearing the black, sleeveless shirt he wears under his short sleeved blue one. He also has new, black slacks, and he's barefoot. I examine him from head to toe, slowly. "What? Like you've never seen me in just this before." "Sorry. Can we talk?" He lies down next to me. "Of course, Pike. I always have time to talk with you." "Is everything okay?" He looks like he's about to cry. "Yeah. Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I stare at him, in disbelief. "Okay…. I had a fight with my dad…" "About what?" He starts crying into my chest. "He thinks it's stupid that I'm doctoring in a starship. He wants me to be back on earth. As a mechanic." "What do you think about that?"I put my arm around his shoulders. "I think I'm doing what I like and he needs to shut up and leave me alone." It hurts me that he and his father don't have a very good relationship right now.

"Leonard… I'm sorry you had another fight with your father… but I can't have you waking up everyone on the starship with music." I joke, trying to get him to laugh. "I didn't know I was. Sorry… What alternative do I have?" "Come talk to me about it." "What if we're in the middle of battle?" "I trust Spock with the ship. I'll always drop everything for you, Leonard. You know that." He smiles, and I kiss his cheek instinctively. "captain?" "I'm sorry Le-" McCoy interrupts me with a kiss. "What was that, doctor?" "I was shutting you up." "I was apologizing for kissing you, so you kiss me again? I don't understand." "I never asked you to apologize, Chris." I sit up.

"What are we doing, Leonard? I mean, come on, I'm old enough to _be_ your father!" "I don't care, Chris. I love you." I take McCoy's hands in mine. "I know you do. And I love you too, doctor." "Chris…" "Yes?" He stares right into my eyes, and I feel like I could melt. "Will you stay with me tonight?" I nod as we lay back down, even though the bed is barely big enough for even _one_ person. We're facing each other, and he reaches behind my head to play with my hair. I bring our faces together and, once again, we're kissing. He pulls away, slowly. "I'm not perfect – no one is – but here, with you, I feel pretty damn close. It doesn't matter to me if you think you're old enough to be my father." We just lay there for a few minutes, without saying anything, just staring into each other's eyes.

…

McCoy and I are talking in the bridge when Kirk walks up. "I heard you and your dad fighting last night, Bones. I'm really sorry you had to go through that." "Don't be, Jim." "_Don't_ be? Why _not_, Bones?" "Chris and I got a pretty unique discussion out of it." McCoy says, smiling. "_Chris_? _Since when_ do you call _Captain Pike_, _Chris_?" McCoy looks at me for help. "Cadet Kirk. My relationship with Leonard is nobody's business but our own. I'm truly sorry." "_Relationship? What!_ Captain Pike, are you _sleeping _with my _best friend?_" I offer no response as I look toward Spock. He looks like, if he weren't Vulcan, he would be laughing so hard he'd explode. "Captain Pike! Bones! One of you, answer me." "Cadet Kirk! Whether I _am _or am not sleeping with Doctor McCoy is none of your business!" McCoy's face is a deep red. I think he's embarrassed!

"Captain Pike, please tell me." "Cadet Kirk, aren't you ever going to stop nagging me?" "Not until you tell me." With the entire bridge watching us by now, I give in. I reach over and pull McCoy in for a kiss. He drops his PADD as I pull him onto my lap. We break apart. "Bones! Why didn't you tell me you're sleeping with the captain!" McCoy stops to think for a moment. Instead of answering cadet Kirk, he kisses me again, and I can feel all the eyes of the bridge on us – but I don't care. I encourage McCoy to continue the kiss. When we pull apart, everyone looks freaked out. McCoy gets up and resumes his position next to me, although now, I refuse to release his hand. "Well? What are you guys waiting for? Warp factor 2, Sulu. Punch it."


End file.
